


Too Many Miles

by PippinTheRenegade



Series: NYC to Paris and Back [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Sickfic, Skype chat, exchange student John Laurens, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinTheRenegade/pseuds/PippinTheRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John Laurens is studying abroad in France, Alexander is suffering from loneliness. And maybe the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Shortfic from a prompt meme on Tumblr. It's small and cute, enjoy.

John's phone buzzed on the nightstand, and he groaned at the sudden light from the screen. Squinting against the brightness, he picked it up and tapped the display, eyes flicking over the time before the text program opened. Damn this time difference. Between the exchange program itself and being five hours ahead of Alexander, it was a wonder he made it to class at all.

He tapped the latest message, the corners of his lips curling in a smile despite the time. "It better be good if he's gonna bug me this early in the morning," he muttered.

_**[Hammie-ton 1:13a]** Can I talk to you?_

Shit. John kicked off the covers and swung around to sit up. What had he done? Probably nothing, considering he was in France at the moment. What had Alex done? Self-control wasn't exactly that guy's forte, but hopefully whatever it was would turn out to not be that bad.

The phone buzzed in his hand again before he could type an answer.

_**[Hammie-ton 1:14a]** It's nothing serious, I'm just lonely._  
_**[Hammie-ton 1:14a]** Oops, sorry._

Well, that was a relief. John shook his head as his fingers tapped out the reply.

_**[1:15a]** You almost gave me a heart attack, you know_  
_**[Hammie-ton 1:15a]** I said sorry!_  
_**[1:15a]** Is skype okay? International calls and everything._  
_**[Hammie-ton 1:16a]** Yeah, sure. Just a minute._

Convinced that his boyfriend had apparently not destroyed every shred of credibility he had in his absense- for the moment, at least- John cracked open his laptop and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Skype chirped to life, and the "Incoming Call" window popped up before he could click the "call" button on his end. He tapped the green button, swung off his bed and into his desk chair, and settled in before the videochat opened completely.

The version of Alexander that greeted him once the video clipped in was not what John had been expecting. He was far paler than usual, wrapped from his shoulders down in a heavy blanket, and more sleep-deprived than what could be considered healthy. At least he had managed to get dressed for this; part of the front of a hoodie could be seen between the sides of his blanket-shawl. He forced a smile and a meek little wave, and Laurens bit back a laugh.

"You look like shit."

Alexander's expression shifted to glare through the screen. "Ha-ha, yes, thank you very much," he grumbled, tugging the edge of his blanket over his face. He sounded sort of choked, but that was probably from the head cold. "I haven't been to class in two day, and now you're gonna make fun of me."

John frowned. "Two days?" he asked. "That's weird for you." Even sick, Alex would normally make it to class, even if it meant someone had to carry him there.

Alex nodded along, and the blanket slipped away from him and back to his shoulders. "It's all thanks to my crack team of nurses. They won't let me leave. Say 'hi.'" The screen swivvled, and Alex was momentarily replaced by Mulligan and Eliza on opposite sides of a folding table, cards in their hands. Both set the game aside just long enough to wave and smile, and then the screen was back to Alex again. "They've been bringing me sandwiches the whole time. Honestly, though, I only threw up once, and that was two days ago, so-"

John pulled a face. "Ew, spare me the details, please. At least someone is making sure you don't die while I'm away." Hercules and Eliza he could trust to keep an eye on Alexander. No matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to sweet-talk those two into letting him roam free and infect the rest of campus. "Hey, is that my hoodie?"

"... No."

"Hamilton."

Alex scowled at him. "Don't 'Hamilton' me. I've gotten enough of that this week." He crossed his arms and definitely shifted his focus from John's picture in the video to his own. "I miss you."

"I've only been gone two weeks-"

"Forever."

"- and I'll be gone for the rest of the semester. You knew that when I signed up for the study abroad program. It was sort of your idea, too, remember?"

Alex turned farther away from the screen- was he pouting?- but nodded anyway. "You promise you won't fall in love with wonderful, bright Paris and never come back to dreary, old, boring New York, right?"

"Promise. I'll finish all my exams early and catch the f-fir-" A yawn cut him off mid word, and John gave himself a little shake to stay awake. "First flight back, sorry."

Alex swung back around, and he looked like someone had kicked him. "Oh, shit, what time is it?" He clicked at something on his own screen and started typing.

John shrugged and checked his own clock. "Almost two in the morning," he supplied, which didn't help Alexander's guilty look. "What?"

"You have class in the morning, right? God, I'm sorry. You should be in bed. Go to bed."

"You're the one who wanted to talk."

"Which is why I said sorry. Again." Alex tapped a finger on his monitor. "You. Bed. Now."

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine," he said, which got an approving nod and a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." There was a chorus of "aws" in the background.

"Goodnight."

"'Night."


End file.
